Genisis
by HPobsession
Summary: One evening, in the fortnight following their nuptuals, Narcissa is forced to pull Lucius away from his work, to engage in their matromonial ritual...in the beginning... 'the shark of desire was once again swimming in both their eyes'


All that could be heard from inside this particular library was the contented sighs of passionate lovemaking, groans and the soft slaps of sweat-drenched body against sweat drenched body, The creaking of a mahogany desk, the panting of two people as they moved in a horizontal ballet. Underneath the crack of the door, there was an orange glow signifying the burning of the fire in the grate, it was a warm summer's evening, the fire's only purpose was to serve as the lighting to the usually sedate, dimly lit library. Shadows rocked backwards and forwards as the beam of light shone over the dark marble of the hallway outside…

Earlier that evening…

'Darling maybe you should stop that and go to bed?' Narcissa called from the doorway of her husband's library (A/N: yes, Lucius has his own : ), she stepped over the threshold and padded barefoot towards her husbands hunched over figure. As she reached out her hand her husband gave a short sigh then turned to face her. / He looks like hell/ Narcissa thought as she caressed her husbands face. 'It's past midnight sweeting, maybe you should finish that up in the morning?' she gave a chuckle as still seated, he pulled her towards him, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the cleft between her breasts, inhaling her scent. She combed a hand through his hair and gave it a gentle tug, he looked up and she saw a weary, merriment in the depths of his eyes.

'Do you love me?' were the first words that came from his mouth, she didn't answer instead placed a chaste kiss on his nose and a deeper more sensual one on his lips.

'Til my dying day…' she whispered into his ear, as they broke apart.

She gave a surprised yelp as she was pulled down and cradled her in his lap. She smiled as he put a hand behind her knees and drew her closer to his person. Narcissa felt a throb of desire knowing that she was naked beneath her onyx coloured robe.

'Promise?' Lucius murmured into her honeyed tresses. She nodded and placed a pale manicured hand on his chest. Feeling the warmth radiate from the beat of his heart.

'We've been married for two weeks, you needn't stay up this late, we _barely_ had our honeymoon and you're here working on another case?' she whined as he gently stroked her back. She emphasised the word 'barely', and gave him a come hither look through her eyelashes. /you're mine tonight/ she thought and praised herself as she watched the flicker of desire shark its way through his eyes.

'This is important,' he murmured, his silky voice somewhere behind her ear, 'my father wants them done by tomorrow.' In between thumb and forefinger, he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly a blaze erupted in the fireplace, startling Narcissa, and causing her to jump slightly from her position in Lucius' lap. He grinned at her embarrassment, pulled her by the upper arms to stand in front of him, his eyes roamed over her robe, momentarily stopping at her breasts, as the fine silk did nothing to hide their perky state. After thoroughly assessing her he spoke.

'Take off your robe.' It was a quiet command that made her fingers and toes tingle, she sent a nervous glance to the door, and Lucius noticing this, cast two silencing charms and a locking charm on the door. He looked up at her, then repeated the command, 'take off your robe' she smiled seductively and turned around. She had been waiting for this moment since their wedding night, when due to 'commitments' to his father, her husband was unable to attend.

With her back turned to him she untied the robe aware of the steely grey eyes watching her every move. She tugged at the silk ribbon at her waist and pulled it from the loops, and then slowly she raised her arms and deftly pulled a sleeve to reveal an alabaster shoulder tinged in a golden light as the fire burned sending dancing shadows across her flawless back. She heard a muffled groan from behind her and repeated the task on the other arm letting the fabric gather at her elbows she pulled out the clip in her hair allowing her wavy golden locks to fall to just above the curve of her waist. She felt powerful, and allowed her robe to finally fall from her body, and remained still as the fabric slid down her body, heightening her sensitivity. She stepped out of the pooled robe at her feet and took two steps forward. Slowly she spun around and locked eyes with her husband, who to her delight looked rather agitated at her moving away from him. His eyes travelled up and down her body, and he groaned, she shot him a smug smile when she noticed the tent in his black pantaloons, growing every so slightly.

'Come here' he said in a breathy voice that indicated he was having trouble controlling himself. He picked up his wand from the table full of papers and with a swish they all disappeared. He saw the surprise in her aquamarine eyes, briefly before it was replaced by a smoky lust, and a broad smirk tug at her lips.

After seeing him clear the desk away a whole number of playfully erotic pictures came to mind. She felt an excitement growing in her belly, a heat rising in her core, and steamy moisture throbbing in between her thighs. She had never gone further then kissing with Lucius, but now that they were married she wanted to feel him inside of her, feel the heat she new he felt too. The library was a large room, the ceiling two stories high, but it seemed to be smouldering as the couple continued to watch each other. She dropped her arms to her sides and waited for him to grow impatient.

When Narcissa hadn't moved from her spot for the most part of five minutes, he began to worry that she was nervous, or something of the sort, so he decided to even out the playing field, this being his first time also, (A/N: Pureblood's can't have intercourse until they are married…made up tradition…) he slowly unbuttoned his ivory coloured chemise and placed it on his chair back. All the while his eyes remained in contact with hers.

She looked at her husbands form, he was taller then her by a mere three inches but in the firelight he seemed to take up the whole room, lithe and defined, with a masculine ripple of muscles across his chest and stomach. His pale skin slightly paler then her own and the brush of fair hair trailing from his navel down to the waistband of his pantaloons, tapering down to his very excited manhood did little to calm her. Instead, it caused another throb to rippled through her core. The firelight danced across his body highlighting his youthful contours. At the age of 22 he was in his prime.

All the while, he too was assessing her, the perfect waist to hip ratio, her well-preportioned breasts/they would fit in my hands perfectly/ he mused, each crowned in rosebud nipples. His eyes trailed down to the apex of extraordinarily long legs, where a sprinkling of fine golden hair hid her most precious treasure. /mine/ he thought hungrily and locked eyes with her once again.

He reached out a hand and she grasped it tightly and stepped over her long forgotten robe. He pulled her to him and held her hand while his other trailed down to her waist, as he drew her mouth to his for a kiss. The kiss only lasted a moment but the burning desire had them panting heavily. Another surge of longing surged through his body straight to his loins as her breasts rubbed against his chest while she breathed in the musky air around them.

Soon Narcissa found herself being propped up against the hard wooden table, and a pang of excitement shot through her body. The table was rather large the breadth or four men and the length of a full-grown werewolf. She lifted her legs and lay flat on her back as his hands worked their way up her legs; she shuddered at the touch of his fingertips, cool and delicate, yet strong and refined. He pulled her legs to either side of him then continued, his hands travelled higher still, she grew frustrated when he skipped her now moistened opening, instead his hands trailed up her stomach and up to her breasts, where he squeezed them and took one nipple in between thumb and finger and tweaked it while he licked and sucked the other. He played with them for a long time, allowing this new sensation to wash over his younger wife.

He thought about nothing, but pleasing his nineteen year old wife, and was pleased to see her back arch to meet his hands as they continued their ministrations. Soon he found he could no longer take it so he sat her up, (much to her disappointment) and moved into a sitting position, he took her face in his hands and gave a deep kiss before whispering,

'Disrobe me' he said indicating his pantaloons with a sweeping glance.

'Yes master…' she replied her voice husky, from disuse, this brought a smile to his face as he stepped away from her. She reached down and unzipped his pantaloons, only to find he had to undergarments on. She smiled wickedly and gave them a sharp tug so that the fabric brushed his throbbing member, this brought a playful glint to her eye and a boost in confidence as he tilted his head back with a deep throated groan.

He was caught off guard when he felt her latch onto him with timid fingers, he gave her a reassuring smile, telling her she was doing fine, **/more then that I'd say/** his thoughts were interrupted when he was brought down onto the table beside his wife. She turned him and pushed him onto the table, he gave an amused smile at the look of a predator spotting its prey. Before he new what was happening she had pulled off his pantaloons and thrown them carelessly to a nearby bookshelf. He gave her a stern look that clearly said 'slow down'.

'Sorry' she whispered breathlessly, her eyes gleamed hungrily at his throbbing member, while he lifted himself onto his elbows.

'Don't apologise, let's just take our time, shall we?' reluctantly she nodded.

He stood up in front of her, both now completely naked, he took the initiative, and lifted her clean off the ground and placed her on the table, kissing her softly he laid her down on the table and parted her thighs. His hands brushed over the delicate skin. And she murmured in ascent.

His head disappeared from view, but just as Narcissa was about to lift her head to see where he had gone she felt him slide his finger in between her heated lips rubbing softly, she cried out in delight and held the table for support, he was teasing her! **/I think I'm going to die soon/ **She screamed inside her mind, but her physical self was moaning and groaning, as she lifted her body to meet his fingers, he would dip one inside then excruciatingly slowly drew it out and continued to do so, until her body began to tremble. She was about ready to scream when she felt his hot breath against her opening and a slippery tongue dart out to lick, suck and probe her, most sacred of parts.

He smiled in between her thighs as he felt her shudder; he was drawing her closer and closer to the edge with every stroke. He could barely control himself when she let out a whimper and her muscles tensed, as she rode the surf back to shore. Slowly he lifted his head, to gaze upon his wife's body, gaining pleasure in seeing the sheen of sweet coating her entirety and her half closed eyes looking at him a contented smile playing at her lips. The clock on the mantle chimed one o'clock in the morning.

'The night is still young my love…' he said once the final ringing chime had died down. She lifted her head in agreement, desire burst asunder from the depths of her soul and ignited her eyes, and her stamina brought back, the feeling of boneless contentment fading and the throbbing growing ever more at the image of her husband. **/my very own Adonis/** she thought and she could wait no longer.

'I'm ready my love…' she grabbed his hand and brought it to her reddened lips and sucked each fingertip slowly, and watched in delight as he shut his eyes and threw his head back in a sign or renewed desire. He opened his eyes and pulled her lips to his. Their tongues battled and he won, soon he was pushing her gently onto the table once more. He pulled away for just a moment, but before he was missed he returned with his wand in hand '_stifliato_' he murmured then dropped his wand with a clatter and the marble floor. The fire let out torrents of heat as Narcissa soon found her right side toasting in the warmth, she fell back onto the table and felt a cushion behind her, she shot him a rogue smile and nested deeper into its softness. She watched as he stroked himself a couple of times, and placed a hand on her belly.

'Are you sure you're ready?' Lucius asked her carefully and gave her a 'we-can-wait -if-you-don't-want-to' look. She answered by placing the hand on her belly on her hip. She found herself being pushed further onto the table as he climbed on top also, she looked up into his eyes and held her gaze, admiring the way his platinum blonde hair curtained his face, and his handsome features, a sharp jaw line, long nose and passion filled eyes of silver. She was breathing deeply feeling the warmth of his body against hers, with one arm supporting his weight, his left arm travelled down her side and dropped to behind her right knee, he parted her thighs and bent her leg and hooked it with his elbow. They aligned perfectly to one another.

She smiled up at him, a radiant smile, her eyes twinkling, he knew she was ready; it only further confirmed so with her caressing his face and the slight nod of her head. She looked beautiful as her golden hair illuminated around her head on the scarlet silk cushioned he summoned. With a deep and sensual kiss he plunged into her slowly, feeling a brief barrier before he was completely sheathed within her. He trembled, she felt like molten lava, hot and moist, tight and fresh, he was in pure bliss as he gazed down at his wife's face.

Narcissa felt so alive, like she was being born again, born into womanhood, there was a sharp pain, but it almost instantly was replaced with an insurmountable pleasure. As he sheathed and unsheathed himself she met him thrust for thrust, for a long time, they were moving this way, love pouring out of both of them as the rocked to and fro, but soon, a primal hunger, erupted inside them and they moved faster, Lucius never left her eyes and she never his. Narcissa could feel the coil within her beginning to coil, she tilted her head back to expose the flawless column of her neck, which a panting Lucius took advantage of, as he thrust into her suckled on her neck and nibbled her collar bone, as she mewled and sighed, she quivered when he nibbled her, causing her to tighten around him, this was foundation for him to move faster, in and out, in and out, soon, the table beneath them was rattling, their passion almost causing it to shatter.

'My love...' Lucius panted, ' come with me' she nodded her head in consent and he thrust harder and deeper, her legs wrapped around him tighter, her hands pushing his buttocks to drive him in further. She called out his name, their bodies drenched in sweat, his torso slapping into hers, their bodies crashing together, in an animalistic need to be fulfilled.

Before they were completely lost Narcissa pulled him down for a kiss, their breathing ragged, their lips warm and bruised from the forced of the thrusting.

'I… love… you…' she panted as he drove into her. She could feel the coil within her about to burst, His thoughts not to far from her own. This was theirs, a passion like no other…

Soon they were both calling out each other's names, as they hit their crescendo, a few purposeful thrusts and Lucius lay atop Narcissa panting as his seed washed into her womb.

'My sweet…' Lucius whispered into her ear, 'shall we make a baby?' he asked every word dripping in honey, Narcissa smiled, and Lucius looked shocked that the shark of desire was once again swimming in both their eyes, he captured her lips again, as she murmured in answer… 'Yes my love…'and she closed her eyes at his touch.

That night Lucius made love to his wife four more times, and by dawn they were spent. In the dawn twilight he apparated the couple to their quarters and fell into a deep and contented sleep…

That night a baby was conceived…the heir to the Malfoy fortune, and bad boy Prince of Slytherin…just don't describe that night to him…if you do, I suggest you duck or run for cover…

Finite…

A/N: I know I know! It's bad, but I just go the sudden inspiration to do a Lucius/ Narcissa fan fiction…before voldie and all that…well hoped you enjoyed! Please review…

With love, Hpobsession.


End file.
